This invention relates to vehicle trailers.
More particularly, the invention concerns a vehicle trailer comprising a generally luggage-like container having an upper box-like member, a lower box-like member, and a rear panel.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns a vehicle trailer especially adapted for use in three alternative positions, which three uses may be generally referred to as luggage trailer, tool trailer, and standard utility trailer.
It has become a problem, with the ever-increasing use of compact and sub-compact automobiles, to provide sufficient luggage space for the desired vehicle use. Even when trailers known in the prior art are used to solve space problems by attachment to the rear of such automobiles, there are usually additional problems created, such as additional difficulty of handling for inexperienced drivers, loss of fuel economy, parking problems due to exceeding the length of standard parking spaces, etc.
Furthermore, it is well known that different trailers are best adapted for different uses, and there is a need for a trailer which is well adapted to a multiplicity of uses.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to provide a vehicle trailer which is not only adapted to a multiplicity of uses, but provides also for the solution of the other problems hereinbefore mentioned with respect to the prior art.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle trailer.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle trailer adapted to a multiplicity of uses, including the uses of luggage trailer, tool trailer, and standard utility trailer.
Still another object is to provide a vehicle trailer which even an inexperienced driver may handle with ease.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle trailer of the above type which allows both vehicle and trailer to fit in a standard parking space.
Even another object is to provide a vehicle trailer which allows additional luggage to be carried in a compact or sub-compact automobile in a weathertight manner while maintaining fuel economy.
Yet still another object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle trailer of the above type which is efficient in its manner of operation, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and having a high degree of durability and serviceability.
Briefly, to accomplish the desired objectives of the present invention in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment thereof, there is provided a vehicle trailer having wheel means thereunder and attachment means at the front of the trailer for attaching the trailer to the rear of the vehicle. Mounted on the wheel is a box-like member open at its top and rear. A second box-like member open at its bottom end rear is hingedly attached to the first box-like member, the hinged attachment means being between the upper rear corners of the first box-like member and the lower rear corners of the second box-like member. A panel is hingedly attached to the lower rear of the first box-like member, and a hinged arm member further attaches the panel to the first box-like member, the hinged arm member extending between a pin attachment adjacent to the hinged attachment means between the box-like members and pin means located in the panel member. These parts are constructed and arranged so that the panel when in its upright position closes the rear open faces of both box-like members, and the panel when in its down position is parallel and substantially in line with the bottom side of the first box-like member, so that the second box-like member when rotated about the hinges between the box-like members comes to rest and is supported by the panel. The trailer of the present invention is further provided with warning lights or signals and locking attachments to stabilize the trailer in its desired position of use and for purposes of safety.